starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ember Rekali
Species: Human Age: 18 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Allegiance: The Jedi Council, the Anari Alliance (formerly) Rank: Jedi Apprentice Master: Lyn-Char Beorht Born in the Anari Alliance, Ember was recruited in his early teens to be part of the Detori Order's latest move: Sabii Base. The base was made up of alchemical domes on a planet believed uninhabitable - Sabii, located in the Jalyn Cluster. Detori, Dark Adepts and select non-FS instructors taught over fifty force-sensitive children and teenagers; the base was led by the Nightsister La-Reia Beorht. Ember was part of the Night's Children caste, and as such was taught primarily by Reia. When the Sith Empire conquered the Anari Alliance, the children were captured, and spent a substantial amount of time tearing SE containment facilities to shreds. They were eventually placed in the care of Sith Knight Iara Klayne, the governor of the Anari Sector, who eventually became a minor warlord. That was where Lyn-Char and La-Reia Beorht found them. Lyn's plan was to turn the children and his sister to the Light Side of the Force while using them as a weapon against local darksiders. He did not, naturally, say so, but many soon realized what the slipping Jedi was doing. Ember and Reia clashed with Lyn only once. The confrontation ended when Lyn fought them both and won; order restored, Lyn healed the deadly wound he'd inflicted on Ember. Recognizing his own folly, Ember became his apprentice in the Jedi ways. The new Detori set out to cleanse the surrounding sectors of the Dark Side, often employing violent means. Lyn slipped closer and closer to the Dark Side as Ember - and Ember's new girlfriend, the partially sane Dark Jedi Brembla Kol - approached the Light. The Detori's methods attracted the attention of rogue NR Admiral Cabbal Noir, who showed up in orbit with a Star Destroyer. Negotiations stalled, and Noir attacked. All of the Detori were killed or captured; Ember and Brembla Kol were among the latter. Noir fitted his captives with implants that removed their connection to the Force, and pressured Lyn for help dealing with the local Sith. Lyn consented - and Noir's Lastwatch blundered straight into a trap set by Iara Klayne. Lyn and Ember got off the ship in time, but Brembla Kol and most of the remaining children were casualties. Disabling his and Ember's implants, a repentant Lyn set out to find the path of the Jedi again, and Ember chose to go with him. The two men were on the border world of Bo'Riyo when an earthquake devastated the area. Ember spent several months helping in the disaster zone; at last, he and Lyn left, searching for the Jedi Council. They made it to Kothlis before running into Ashin Varanin and the Cult of Shadow - following the will of the Force, Ember's run took him to Onderon and the gathered Jedi. Ember is almost a Jedi Knight, and has twice constructed his own lightsabre, the first being lost when Sabii Base was taken. His new weapon's blade is a striking purple. Ember has a great deal of familiarity with combat, and has trained with both ranged weapons and small vehicles. He has discarded much of his Nightsister knowledge as evil in nature, focusing instead on the more traditional Jedi techniques. He is and has always been especially proficient at physical enhancement.